


破冰

by Whale_Yeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 诺民
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_Yeol/pseuds/Whale_Yeol
Summary: 尝试写小甜饼失败





	破冰

**Author's Note:**

> 短小俗套/不是本人在码字 是我的尸体
> 
> 随便看吧，没什么逻辑

【诺民】

I.   
“李帝努最讨厌的科目是数学。如果你问的是理科的话。他最讨厌的文科是英语。”

正在接受采访的罗渽民没好气地回答。  
学校不知道怎么回事，搞了莫须有的毕业典礼采访问答。是个人被学生会的宣传部队员看见了都抓来充数。而罗渽民作为学业排行，甚至连女生之间的校草排名都是屈居第二的人物，这种事情自然是不能够少的。  
“快点，我冰淇淋要化了。还问不问啊。”  
喜欢自己独处，目中无人，常年暴躁无常。来自高三十二班的罗渽民被人如此描述。被喜欢的人说是望尘莫及，讨厌的人讽刺为高岭之花。性格和样样都排名第一的那位一比，自然是差距甚大。也难怪人家什么都第一。

“请问一直第二有什么想法吗？”  
“你们几个意思？”

访谈最后在校园B栋前厅外的“幽会圣地”，花园里满是太阳伞可以乘凉的地方结束。回答没过三个问题，访谈被强制性终止，甚至提问和录影的人也被罗渽民臭骂了一通。  
当然骂的最多的还属那位第一。  
“他到底有什么好？你们整天都围着他转？”  
“去问他啊问我干嘛。我是万事通还是百科全书，十万个为什么也解答不了吧。”

罗渽民算是无睹所有人也不管残局就直接离开了，抬头看看天，夏天阳光热得烈，总是使人眩晕。对于李帝努的厌恶感又加重了。  
不管是什么时候，他都是讨厌第一的。如果那个位置不是他的。  
尤其当那个位置上坐的是李帝努，一切都变得更令人厌恶。

话题老旧，万年不变第二如何努力都不及第一半分，总是被诟病比较，罗渽民实在想破脑袋也不知道李帝努有哪里好。不就是长了张人畜无害的脸到处祸国殃民招花惹草。成绩也就比他稍好一点，性格更易相处一点，比他安分守己一点。明明什么都只是多一点点，为什么怎么都被压老二。  
罗渽民不服。

II.  
楼梯拐角处，要么人生中最大的威胁要么爱情中最大的红娘。  
即使是离毕业只有仅仅一个月，这个道理同样适用。

当大课间时，优哉游哉刚从小卖部买好零食的罗渽民嘴里衔着棒棒糖，大摇大摆地走上楼梯玩着手机完全不看路。  
所以撞到人也不是什么稀奇事情，只是这1/600的几率正好撞个满怀的是李帝努罢了。  
罗渽民正慢悠悠取出口中的棒棒糖准备抬头看人，正想张口开骂时，对面的人先发话了  
“别老看手机了，对眼睛不好，也容易撞人。你没伤着吧？”  
他气不打一处，想着这人怎么就跟泥鳅似的这么圆滑，笑眯眯的长着张和事佬的脸什么都能冰消气化。  
“关你屁事，别挡道。”狠狠瞪了对面这人几眼，想着输了理但这气势上一定得赢。  
“生气对身体不好啊，还容易影响考试发挥。” 这人还作势体谅民情，拍拍他的肩膀以表歉意。  
罗渽民觉得这人一定是故意气他的。还有这莫名其妙的碰瓷又从天而降一口大锅在罗渽民背上。  
他到底做错了什么。

课他是听不进去了，老想着李帝努这人是怎么个回事由什么细胞组成的，能够让人如此怨恨。  
已经完全不在状态的罗渽民被同桌戳了几下吓了一跳。他同桌递来张揉成一团的纸条，问是谁也一脸疑惑。

“跟我谈谈。放学后东南路旁的小巷子见。”毫无商量余地，这是什么鸿门宴去也得去不去也得去。  
担保上罗渽民的人格说，不是他不想去，主要是那边实在是出了名的乱。虽然不知道约他的是谁，但是就以罗渽民这是什么都不服输的性格，就是这街区的地痞老大他也能干上。  
这空穴来风要跟我谈判，不就是互不顺眼打一架，难不成他罗渽民还怕？

“去，必须去。”传回的纸条上这样回复道。

III.

巷子离学校三个街区远，走过去大约要那七八分钟。  
罗渽民到的时候，和他谈的人已经到了，躲在黑暗和烟雾缭绕里面，也看不清脸。

走进了才看清，原来是出名好学生李帝努，吊儿郎当的哪里有平常乖乖孩子的模样。  
嘴角还是噙着笑，罗渽民肯定确定他那是笑里藏刀没安好心。  
最令他震惊的还是这人怎么手上拿着烟，还毫无生涩，熟练得和那些个整天吞云吐雾的老烟鬼没什么区别。

“哟，李帝努，你还抽烟啊，那些个把你捧到天上的小喽啰知道吗。”  
“知道也只有你知道。”  
“你就不怕我现在把你拍下来发到网上或者举报你？”作势罗渽民拿出手机准备拍下这一幕。  
李帝努也不说话，盯着他微微一笑，眼睛里闪着什么不知名的意味。突然就把他一把拽了过来，顺手把手上的烟塞进了罗渽民嘴里。深吸一口过后实在是不好受，罗渽民咳嗽得厉害，呛得说不出话来。李帝努找准时机开启了自拍，和罗勾肩搭背在云雾中狂按快门。  
“好了，现在扯平了。照片记得发给我。”罗渽民还没反应过来，扶着墙呕吐。“太恶心了。”  
“我们应该增进感情渽民，你对我有成见。"  
“别叫这么亲，我跟你不熟。”罗渽民不对他有成见谁会，真是搞笑了。  
李帝努抽了几口后就随意丢在了地上，马丁靴对着烟头踏了几下后熄灭了，只冒着青烟。  
“交个朋友嘛，都要毕业了。对彼此好点，毕竟我们以后说不定还在一个大学呢。”  
“哼，行啊，反正我无所谓。”罗渽民真想扇了自己，这是哪里来的胡话。  
“那我们说好了。”

谁关心啊，反正我们井水不犯河水，毕业以后也不会再见的。罗渽民腹诽。

IV.  
罗渽民坚信李帝努的好是不怀好意的。

自从那天后，李帝努收到的所有来自女生的礼物最终的归宿都成了罗渽民的储物柜。  
前几天还是自制蛋糕上面模模糊糊的写着“Je t’aime”,今天直接变成了酒心巧克力外加校门口的豆浆油条。  
罗渽民是受不了了，这人怎么回事，还真对他好上了？每日行善积德准备日后投胎观世音娘娘？  
气冲冲找在食堂找到李帝努后，人家确笑眯眯地说，我的朋友，你这不是不爱吃早饭，胃也不好，我就给你加了豆浆油条。  
“我不是指这个！我储物柜是什么垃圾场吗！再说我吃不完！”可真是谢谢了他的好意。  
“那我们一块吃吧~”  
罗渽民觉得自己现在胸口的气堵得像堰塞湖。

一人一口酒心巧克力，你侬我侬地在食堂互投，感觉就和公开处刑没得差。  
没事，我忍，还有20天就毕业了，以后就看不见了。他自我安慰，情不自禁地端详起对面这人的脸，觉得确实还有那么点好看。  
疯了，他莫不是吃错药了，不然怎么会觉得这人渣一表人才。

V.  
但是罗渽民仍然相信是李帝努在给他使绊子，让他高中生涯的最后都不得圆满。

比如往常隔日就一两封能让他自我满足证明魅力依旧的情书不见了，全变成了补药和各式各样的零食。  
几个能和他说上几句话的女生最近也都缄默了，一去问才知道，有人乱传罗渽民出柜，对象就是那个年级第一，李帝努同学。

不是没有依据，看看两人这持续升温的兄弟情，正是荷尔蒙旺盛时期，八卦之心四起，走出点奇怪风声也是正常。

咽不下这口气，罗渽民想找李帝努理论。  
“是不是你传的？”  
“你心虚什么，我都没怕。难不成你心里真的有鬼？”  
“你才有鬼，有你个大头鬼。”

 

“我赌五毛，罗渽民是0，看那副小受委屈找小攻的样子，啧。”  
“最终还是李帝努厉害啊，收了这魔头。”

“你妈！！！”

 

然而谁都没听到李帝努那句，快了。

VI.  
毕业那天是暴雨。  
六月的天气总是说变就变，微微有些闷热和湿润，空气里都是低迷的颗粒。

罗渽民兴致不算高，在庆幸这毕业的同时惋惜着些什么不知名的情感，说不清也道不明，就是心里发堵跟这天气一样阴沉。他好巧不巧得忘带了伞，穿着白T牛仔裤和匡威，手上拿着刚脱下的学位服和今天发的年鉴。  
他想着，要不拼一把跑回家，大不了淋成落汤鸡。

在已经不剩几个人的学校里，李帝努算是出现得极其及时，好像掐着点来的，在罗渽民准备冲进暴雨前的前半分钟打着伞悠闲地走了过来。  
在台阶下他一如既往的面带笑容，笃定的看向罗渽民说，跟我一块打伞回家吧。  
“算了吧，”罗渽民说，“我俩都现在都没什么关系了。以后大家都是形同路人，没什么好装的了。”  
“装？谁装了。我认真的，跟我一块，别感冒了。”  
“我偏不！！！”说罢便头也不回一鼓作气冲进了大雨里。

和幕布一样的雨下得又大又密，没过一会儿还有指甲壳大小的冰雹珠子砸了下来。罗渽民想着那人应该是没有追上来，追悔着自己逞什么能淋雨，这下彻底被逼得家都回不成了。  
谁知道李帝努这人好人总到底，送佛送到西，竟然一直慢悠悠地跟在他身后。感觉到他的手悄悄搭上他的肩膀，在耳边低语一块走的时候，罗渽民叹气认输，这又是撞了哪门子邪惹上了这李帝努这人还让他穷追不舍。

“要不去我家先避会儿雨吧，就下个路口。”  
罗渽民现在全身湿透，家离这儿还得有几站路，这一路回去还得麻烦这人送，要不就听他吧。

李帝努爸妈不在家，家里虽不是暖烘烘但是很清爽。罗渽民被他嫌了脏，只得被逼着去冲了个澡。  
看着镜子里的自己总觉得有些什么不一样，但是又说不出来。全身赤裸的罗渽民光脚站在落地镜前探究着，根本没注意到悄悄打开的门。  
李帝努进来只是想拿罗渽民湿掉的衣服给他烘干，现在却看到这幅活色生香图。  
听到动静后的罗渽民转过身才发现李帝努也在浴室里。  
“你进来干嘛呢！！！”  
“你猜。”  
“我才不和你洗鸳鸯浴！”  
“我不介意。”李帝努带着微妙的笑容一步步靠近，把罗渽民逼向了冰冷墙角。一切都和小说情节一样，无声的对视，逐渐高升的室温，他禁锢他的手于头顶，冰火两重，意识走失，迷离之间。手指滑动在肌肤上，抚摸，啃咬和喘息交融。冰凉指尖禁锢住他的下巴，迫使他看向他的眼睛。浑浑噩噩，有东西在灼烧。罗渽民肯定自己现在是找不着北的，连自己身处何地都无从所知。

“你还当真了啊哈哈。”李帝努放开他，拿着湿漉漉的衣服就出去了，留罗渽民一人情欲满身脸颊通红。怎么到头来都不是同学了还捉弄他，罗渽民想不清，也不知如何想清。最重要的还是他自己，在那人一步步靠近地时候，心脏如鼓点一般敲着，再快一点就能冒出嗓子眼。  
“出事了，出大事了。”罗渽民喃喃自语，任由头顶的蓬头冲刷。

罗渽民洗完澡后穿着李帝努的睡衣，大一个码，有些松垮。  
李帝努在厨房里忙前忙后准备着晚餐。外面7点过的天开始黑了，雨也不见小，越下越大，还打起了雷。  
餐厅的灯光泛黄，照着有一股家的感觉。李帝努简简单单下了个阳春面，上面加了个煎蛋。  
“你可真是贤妻良母，哪个女生嫁你也是有福了。”  
“那你这四肢五体不全的不考虑一下？”  
“说啥呢？我俩大老爷们儿。”  
“那你刚刚还起反应？”李帝努看着他眼里发笑。  
“滚。”

吃完面的罗渽民尽到了做为客人的职责，侧卧在沙发上发呆，思考着李帝努到底有几句是真话，几句是戏弄，等着天气转晴。  
不知不觉间睡去后，迷迷糊糊被人抱到了可以平躺的地方。旁边有个暖呼呼的热源，在空调房里的罗渽民下意识和树懒一样双手双脚缠住了。  
于是就有了大早上的一幕，两人面对面醒来，手环在彼此的腰间。李帝努笑嘻嘻地看着他，说着早安。  
罗渽民觉得自己一定是没睡醒。

雨已经停了，衣服也干了，罗渽民得走了。他是有点不舍的，但不得不离开。

“那以后，再见啦？”  
“嗯，再见。”李帝努笑着对罗渽民挥手。

罗渽民有点悲伤，埋怨是自己迟来的青春期在作怪。

VII.   
毕业后的假期是漫长而又痛快的。

罗渽民早把当时那些有的没的抛在了脑后，有什么能比假期更愉快呢。  
所以当在假期已经过了一大半时，接到没备注的来电，罗渽民怎么都没想到是李帝努。  
那人说，电影票买一送一促销，问了大多数人现在都不在本市，所以最后打电话到他这里来。  
时间是在罗渽民生日的前一天，算是午夜场。天已经黑得差不多了他们才在电影院门口碰面。  
去的是情侣厅，前前后后都是牵手啵啵的。只有他们俩尴尬着不左不右。  
“没想到你还勤俭持家。这种情况是我的话就去约妹子了。”  
“约你也挺好的。”

大屏幕上放着岩井俊二的“你好，之华”，罗渽民对于这些丝毫不关心，昏昏欲睡。  
黑暗中悄悄握住他手的掌心还是一如既往的冰凉。突然有什么挡在了面前，片刻黑暗发现是个人影，然后嘴上多了些温热，光亮又回来了。  
脑子打结的罗渽民大脑直接宕机，对方看他毫无反应，更是肆无忌惮地开始唇舌交汇，发出水渍之声。  
电影院的黑暗中，罗渽民想着反正就这最后一次了，以后也是见不到了，也任由着那人和自己的私心放肆。

“生日快乐，渽民。  
要和我在一起吗，我会让你每天都过得像是生日。”李帝努眼睛在黑暗中闪着和当是在烟雾缭绕时一样的光亮，却是毫无半点虚情假意。  
“我认真的。没在耍你。”

“你应该知道的，我们一起是没有未来的。及时止损，帝努。”这是罗渽民第一次叫他的名字。

电影结束灯光亮起，曲终人散。

 

VIII.  
开学这天是艳阳高照。秋老虎还没过，气温偏高，三十几摄氏度。

搬进宿舍是个艰巨的任务，尤其在不是同城大学的情况下就得扛着三个大箱子独自在这爬坡上坎。  
有些微微出汗的罗渽民终是自己到达了宿舍，同一寝室的还有一人，空空的床铺看起来是还没到。  
正去阳台摆放物品的罗渽民看到了宿舍里多了个人影，走进了才是被吓一大跳。

“你…怎么在这里？”  
“怎么，我就不能在这？”  
“重新认识一下吧，我是2022级物理系的李帝努。”那人标志性的笑眼看着他，玻璃窗透过的阳光打在脸上，细微的汗珠和微喘的胸膛。所有都恰到好处。

罗渽民想着，幸好是冰释前嫌了。

“那，今年冬天一块去吃火锅踩雪吧。”

 

IX.  
毕业前夕被采访的最后一人是李帝努，

“你有喜欢的人吗？”  
“有。”  
“多久了？”  
“5年。”  
“方便透露是谁吗？”  
“一直被我压的那个人。”他笑笑。

“想对他说什么？”

“喜欢你，我没后悔过。”

 

 

 

End.

 

 

\---------------------------------------  
“罗渽民，你漂亮得让我自杀。”  
“得了吧，别嘴贫了。哪里乱学来的。”  
“嘻嘻嘻”

“喜欢我吗？”  
“你谁？”  
“嗯？”  
“喜欢喜欢喜欢罗渽民世界上最喜欢李帝努啦。”


End file.
